This disclosure provides means for reducing amplitude distortion of a DSBAM carrier caused by band-pass circuits, comprising an angle modulation detector which produces a wave of the distortion waveform, which modulates the carrier in opposition to the distortion of the DSBAM carrier. We have no knowledge of prior patent art, publications or apparatus which anticipate or are relevant to our invention.